A New Beginning
by TheNerdiBarbieDoll
Summary: Gale and Madge find each other in District 2 after the rebellion.  With both of them retaliating against themselves and falling apart, can they help eachother become one?  Warning sexual violence, MAJOR language and depressing situations.
1. Things have changed

**Dear Readers! This is my new story about Gale and Madge finding eachother in District 2! it's... kind of depressing! i felt really emotional when i wrote this, hope you guys like it! tell me what you think of it! Love Hannah! (:**

Gale POV

District 2, at the Drunken Oar.

* * *

"Hey, another shot over here." the bartender brings me over some more glasses. I've been here for about an hour now. Wasting away.

I killed Prim, I've lost Katniss, and now I'm alone. I've been in District 2 for about a month now, I was fired from my job and now I do nothing but drink and pick up hoes. I'm disgusted with myself, but I have no one in my life. My family didn't even want to move out here with me. Rory can barely even look at me, he loved Prim so much, and I destroyed her, trying to save everyone else.

"Hey cutie." some slutty chick says to me. I grunt at her in response.

"I'm angel, wanna have some fun?" her plastic face asks me. Usually I would accept the offer, pretend it's Katniss, or just take my anger on her. But tonight all I want to do is think.

"Piss off." I mumble to her,

"Sorry honey, couldn't here you."

"I said PISS OFF!" I yell,

"Fuck you!" she slaps my face and stomps away in her 10 inch High heel shoes. Hmph, Bitch….

* * *

Madge POV

I'm alone, all alone, with nobody to love.

After the planes of the Capital destroyed my home, my father and I barely made it out alive. We had to leave my mother behind, to die, along with all my memories. We made it to the Capitol along with some Peacekeepers. We lived there until the war was about done, we fled to District 2 because the Mockingjay was making her descend on the Capitol. (So the news said…) We had to leave, so my father said, I was one of Katniss's closets friends, we didn't want to take any chances of being caught.

On our way to D2 we ran into some trouble. _Big_ trouble. We were jumped, my father was killed, and I was raped. I made it to District 2 barely standing on my feet, starved to the bone, in blood soaked pants. A man took me in, he was nice enough to feed me, and give me a home. He seemed like a nice man, but I was wrong. So wrong. For exchange for all the nice things he has done for me. I give him my body. Whenever he wants. When he comes home from work, or when he's just in the mood. I want out, I don't know who I am, no one even knows who Madge Undersee is anymore, nobody even knows I'm still alive. Everyone from District 12 is either dead, or in District 13 living their happy carefree lives. And I'm here, rotting in my own body, all alone, with nobody to love.

I find myself crying in the corner of the small apartment, the man who I don't even know his name, is at work. He will be back soon though, it's almost midnight. When he gets back he'll take me to his room, make me cry, scream, plead, and be done with me. Maybe if I take a walk it will clear my head, I will be back before the man gets home, so I don't get in trouble or beaten.

Everything in District 2 is 'ocean' themed. Since they're the fishing District, they're trying to be creative. Personally I think it's just childish. As I'm walking down the long hallway I pass the Drunken Oar. Maybe one drink won't hurt, they don't even check your age anyways.

As I'm walking to the bar, a sign stops me in my tracks. _Help Wanted._ is painted in red. This could be it, if I make enough money I can get myself a small apartment, I'll be free. I'm walking up to the counter and a fat greasy man is wiping it down. He scares me a bit, I've learned the hard way the you can never judge a book from it's cover. Maybe I should turn back….

"Oh Hello there young lady!" he gives me a toothless smile, o.k maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but his teeth, it looks like he has about…. 7 or 8?

"Hi, I would like to fill out a job application." if I look confident enough maybe I will look older, I'm only 17, seventeen year olds aren't suppose to be working at bars.

"Great! You can start now!"

"Really? Don't I need an interview or something?"

"Well, usually we would but, business is slow, and no young girls want this job." I can imagine why, the other waitresses aren't as young as me but they're not ugly. The scumbags in this bar only come for 2 things, to drink and get some. I don't care, I need this, this could be my last chance.

"I'll take it!" I say with a smile.

* * *

Gale POV

Drinking and wasting away I look around the bar, a young blonde girl walks in, she shouldn't be here. It looks like she could be 16 or 17. Yea, sure I may be only 19 but, I was in the war, I have my ways…. Looks like the sexy blonde girl is getting a job here, she goes into the backroom with the fat manager. Pssh, finally a hot waitress I can tease.

The blonde girl walks out in her uniform already, her _sexy_ uniform, her high miniskirt is just at the right height, showing her nice legs and fish nets. They really know how to make a guy happy in this bar. The manager will probably have her practice. I think I should be her first customer. I call her over.

"What would you like to drin- Hey!" she swipes my greedy hands away from her thigh,

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself." she scoffs,

"You're a pig." she looks over her shoulder and sees her boss eyeing her, don't want to be fired do ya honey. I think to myself.

"Just tell me what you want." she asks me annoyed, I smirk, it's fun to piss her off. It turns me on.

"All I want is you baby." I pull her skirt so she's closer to me, she's turning bright red in the face.

"C'mon, give me a break I really don't need this." we make eye contact, and for some weird reason her eyes start to bulge.

"Oh my god." she gasps.

"What is it baby?"

"Gale?" how the hell does she know me! "Gale Hawthorne?" her breaths quicken, "Oh my god, your alive?"

"How do you know me…." it hits me, the Mayors Daughter! "Holy shit, you're the Mayors daughter!" I let go of her skirt in an instance, how embarrassing. The girl that I hated, envied, and was so rude to, right in front of me, and me! Thinking all those nasty thoughts and treating her like some slut. I can feel my face get hot in embarrassment.

She laughs, "Hm, that's all you remember huh." her eyes are watering now. She starts walking away,

"Madge wait!" I call out and grab her hand, wow I remembered her name…

"I have to go!" she swipes it away fiercely and mumbles something to her boss and is out the door.

* * *

Madge POV

My god, Gale Hawthorne, GALE HAWTHORNE! Drinking in a bar? Calling me baby? Touching me? The boy I was in love with, maybe still in love with? I can't even think right now, I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes. I start to turn.

"Madge wait!" he grasps my hands, oh my god he remembers my name! I can't even think right now!

"I have to go!" I smack his hand hard and run for the door. "I will see you in the morning Mario!" I call out to my boss. I'm running as fast as I can, what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be with Katniss? In District 13? I can't breathe, I stop and fall to the floor on all fours. Panting and crying, why am I crying? Maybe because I thought everyone in my past was dead? I don't even know.

I check my watch. Shit! The man is probably home, he's going to kill me. I start running to my room again. Damnit, the door is locked, which means he's home. I knock silently on the door, let's hope he's drunk enough not to care of how late I am. The man opens the door, his eyes are blood shot, and he's pissed.

"Where the hell have you been!" he grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me in.

"I-I'm, sorry I went ou-" SLAP! His rough hand hits the side of my face, hard. I cry out.

"What are you wearing? You whore, were you tossing it around or something?"

"No, I got a job." I say cupping my red cheek with my hands. He laughs.

"A job? Why the hell would you need that." he says while unbuttoning my shirt.

"To get away from this hell hole!" I push his hands away from me and walk past him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grabs my hair, I cry out.

"Let go of me! I'm done with you!" I'm struggling now, he's always been too strong to stop.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." he pushes me to the ground and lunges on top of me. I'm screaming but I doubt anyone can hear me.

* * *

Gale POV

Madge…. Madge Undersee? I thought, I thought she was dead. I thought most of the people of District 12 was dead. I need to talk to her, no…. I need to apologize, I was way out of line. She probably thinks I'm some nasty pervert, and I don't want that. Maybe she can help me get out of this great depression I'm having. Or maybe she will want nothing to do with me. I get up and start moving towards the counter.

"Mario was it?" I ask the greasy manager.

"Yeah, what's up, need another drink.?" I shake my head no, the room is already spinning as it is.

"The girl, who just left, what's her room number?"

"Now, now… I don't need you stalking my waitresses."

"I need to talk to her." I demand, this guy is starting to piss me off.

"You were a little touchy, touchy with her… don't know if I can trust you." that sets me off. I grab his collar and pull him towards me.

"Listen hear Mario…. Just give me the damn number and I'll leave you alone." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Ok, ok! Jeez… Number…. 234B." I release him from my grasps. God! If I wasn't so goddamn drunk I could find this goddamn room so goddamn easy! I think to myself angrily. Why the hell am I even looking for her again? I obviously upset her… maybe I should let the prissy little princess have her own little girl time. After that thought I'm immediately ashamed. It's not her fault, I was a bastard to her, and maybe she has changed. Maybe she's not a spoiled brat like she used to be. Maybe she never was.

Finally, on floor B. Now to run 234 doors to find her as I'm running I barf in a garbage can near by. I should be sleeping, or messing around with someone by now. But I guess those aren't my priorities tonight.

"Your not going anywhere!" I hear a deep voice down the long hallway. I hear a thud, two thuds, and muffled screams. I think it's Madge!

"Madge!" I call out, all I hear in responses are more screaming. I book it down the hallway towards the terrifying cries. Here it is room 234, and the doors locked. Shit! I start banging my fist hard against the door. "Madge! Are you in there?"

"Gale! Help me!" she sounds so scared, I back up and kick my foot hard against the door. I've done this kind of things many times during the war. This was a piece of cake. Inside lies Madge, just about shirtless and her fish nets ripped. And a big hefty man on top of her already with his shirt off.

"Get off of her!" I growl at the man,

"Fuck off and mind your own damn business boy." he hisses back. _Nobody_ calls Gale Hawthorne boy… I launch myself at the man and shove him off of half naked Madge. She covers herself, I don't get a good look because the perv is on his feet ready to attack. I smirk at him, it sets him off and he throws a punch. Easily dodged by yours truly I kick him right in the ass and he plunges towards the wall. Head _inside _the wall the man lies unconscious.

I look over at Madge, she's shaking, violently. I don't know what I should do, comfort her, or help her up. She probably doesn't want a nasty guy like me touchin' her. It's worth a try. "Madge?" I try to sound soothing, like how I would talk to Posy. My little sister. She looks up at me with her big deep blue eyes. Tears silently rolling down her cheeks. I kneel down beside her, "Are you hurt? Did he do anything," she laughs…. I'm lost now.

"Oh, he's done plenty." she whispers. She makes a fist with her hands, what has she gotten herself into? I put my arms around her, this is so awkward. "Thanks." she says in a shaky voice, "You can go now, I'm fine."

I laugh, "You're so funny, do you really think I'm going to leave you here?"

"Gale you barely even know me."

"Well I can get to know you." I state sternly, making eye contact with her beautiful eyes. She smiles at me, I smile back. This is weird, so weird.

"Do you think he's dead?" she points to the bastard in the wall.

"Nah… probably will be out for awhile though." she laughs lightly. "C'mon let's get u outta here." I help her up and she instantly turns red. I'm even more confused now, I look down, I forgot she was…. Just about naked.

"Turn away!" she pushes my face the other way and I can't help but laugh. I hear some shuffling and she pokes my back. I'm guessing it's a gesture that I can look now. She's huddled in a blanket, blushing like there's no tomorrow. We walk out of the room and walk down the hallway. With my arms around her shoulder.

**Plz don't hate on Gale for being a sick pervert at the beginning xD he will be much much better later! So... Review and Tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Slash, slash, slash

**Alright thanks to my reviewers on this story so far! You guys rock! This chapter doesn't have much language. But it's kinda freaky! o.o Enjoy!**

* * *

Madge POV

Gale walks me out of my room, _scratch that_ out of the monsters room. I'm finally free of him, I can live a life now, even though I have one problem. I have no where to live. Gale's arms are around me, it's a little embarrassing. I have a limp when I walk now, the jerk pushed me to the ground so hard I hurt my leg.

"Madge where's your father? We can take you to him." I freeze, he doesn't know, nobody does. "Madge?"

"Just take me to Mario" I spit at him, I don't mean to be rude. But some emotion just swarm over me, and now I'm pissed. Gale starts to put his arms around me again. "Don't touch me." I swipe his hands back. Why am I acting like this, he just saved your life Madge!

"I-I'm sorry." he looks hurt, I don't care, I just want to get to Mario's. I lead myself to the elevator and Gale follows behind. We have an awkward silence, I feel bad now, I don't know what came over me.

"Gale I-" I'm interrupted by the beeping of the 1st floor. Gale walks out not even bothering to ask what I was going to say. Good job Madge, your savior hates you. Again.

We make it to the entrance of the Drunken Oar, it looks like Mario and his wife are cleaning up.

"Madgie!" he calls out with a smile, "How are you- what happened to you!" him and his wife come rushing over. "I told you not to mess with our waitresses you bastard!" he slams Gale against the wall.

"I didn't touch her, " he growls at Mario, "But I'm done with her." he pushes back Mario and stomps out the door.

"Oh Madge did he hurt you?" Crystal, Mario's wife asks sincerely.

"No, he actually saved me." I can feel the tears building up, why am I crying? Who cares if Gale and I aren't friends, I don't need him. I never did need him!

"You don't have to tell us anything, where's your family?" Mario says putting and hand on my shoulder.

"I don't have one." silent tears run down my face.

"Oh you poor thing, you'll be staying with us for now." she smiles at me. Defiantly has more teeth than Mario.

They take me to the very top floor of our building. Level 6, store owners and Merchants get a free room. A nice room. When we walk in I'm overwhelmed, this place is beautiful, it's not ocean decorated, but looks like a Princess could live here. It's like my old home.

"Pretty nice eh?" Mario asks nudging me with his elbow.

"Yeah, it is." I sigh deeply.

"Ok sweetie, our guest bedroom has a bathroom with it, go ahead and take a shower while I prepare dinner." it's 2 in the morning and they're just eating dinner? I'll never understand people.

Gale POV

That selfish bitch! How dare she treat me like that, after what I did for her? Who does she think she is? Oh that's right a spoiled Merchant will always be a spoiled Merchant. I think as I storm up to my room, people scurry away like a bunch of rats as a I pass them. Everyone knows not to mess with a Hawthorne.

I finally stumble to my room number, everything is starting to get blurry. Gah, I really need to stop drinking. Where the hell is my key? Frustrated I rip off my jacket and search like a maniac, all I want to do right now is sleep. But is that too much to ask for? I think it is.. Finally, I find the damn key. I walk into my room.

"Ah Hells Teeth!" the Maid didn't come and straighten my room. That just makes me even more infuriated! I stumble into my room, I'm going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow morning. Great.

Madge POV

In the shower I sit down and let the boiling water pour down my back. I can wash away the man, wash away all the problems he's caused me. But, no matter how much I scrub I still feel dirty. Dirty and sick, I'm ashamed of myself, the Madge Undersee from District 12 may never be found. I am now the Madge Undersee from District 2 who sleeps with men for a home. Who am I? What have I become? I'm lost, so lost, and I don't think anyone can help me.

I look around my shower, there's a little pouch full of free containers. Shampoo, Conditioner, Shavers. I stand up and grab the shaver, unwrap it, and hold it to my wrist. Maybe this is the only way I can deal with pain. Slowly, I put the sharp blade down on my skin, and move it fast, blood starts trickling down my arm. Dripping, it starts to sting now, I like it. I take the blade over my skin again, slash, and again, slash, and again! My whole arm is soaked in blood. What's wrong with me!

I collapse on all fours, shaking and sobbing loudly. Am I really that messed up to start cutting? This isn't right, but I don't know what else to do, I sit up crossing my legs over each other, slash, slash, slash. It's not too deep to kill me, but enough to make me scream inside.

As I'm watching the blood ooze from my arm I hear a soft knock on my bathroom door.

"Madge honey, dinner is ready." It's Crystal.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I call out to her, I have to hide my arm, no one wants a insane person living in their house, right? I get out of the shower and find a bunch of bandages. I wrap my arm with them multiple times. Blood soaks right through it immediately.

When I walk into my room I find a gown over my bed. It fits tightly over my naked body, and fills ever curve. Another thing that doesn't help is I don't have any underwear. Just what I need, a free gown to make me look even more sluttish. At least it's long sleeved, you won't be able to see the damage I have done to myself.

"Hope you like noodles, Madgie Padgie!" Mario gives me a toothless grin, he always likes to rhyme my name.

"Anything will be fine." I whisper.

"Madge honey, if you could come into work around 1:30 that will be great."

"Yeah, that's fine," maybe I can apologize to Gale earlier in the day tomorrow. "And thanks for letting me stay here." I try to smile, but it ends up being a creepy twitch of my lips.

"No problem honey, stay here as long as you like. We love company," Crystal says warmly. After about 15 minutes, Mario and Crystal say goodnight and go to their room. I find myself starring at a reflection of me in my room. I have a long body mirror, I'm sitting in front of it, in the dark. All I can see of myself is my sad eyes. I unwrap the bandages around my arm, the cuts are swelling, they could get infected, like I give a shit.

On a dresser near my bed are some whine glasses. I don't really drink so who needs them, I take the smallest glass, and throw it onto the floor. It shatters into large sharp pieces. Why Madge, why are you doing this? I think it's my conscious speaking to me. Because I'm insane! That's why. Oh my god, I'm talking to myself. I grab the largest shattered piece, and hold it up to my wrist. Slash, slash, slash.

* * *

**Yup, Madge is crazy... and Gale has a major drinking problem... Review and tell me what you think! (:**


	3. A Fight that Changes Perspectives

**Dear Readers... i am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me FOREVER to update. School has been taking over my life! and i ran out of ideas... xD Hope you like this chapter**

**-Love Hannah (:**

* * *

Madge POV

I wake up the next morning around 10:30, with my sheet covers covered in blood. My arm is stinging and itching like crazy. If I scratch it, it just burns even more. Scratching myself like a maniac, I finally remember what I was suppose to do today. Apologize to Gale.

I put on a jacket, to cover up my immodest clothing. Crystal said she would take me shopping on our lunch break. The only problem that I have now, is I don't know where Gale's apartment is, I don't even know if he has friends here to give me a hint of where he is.

But I have to do this, I treated Gale so wrongly last night, I don't know what got into me, but something set me off, that eventually led me to cutting. I walk out of the apartment, more like luxurious suite. I bet if Gale saw me living in such a place he would still think of me as spoiled rich Madge. He probably still does.

The only hints I have are that: 1 he is not on the Merchant's floor. 2 he is not on the first or second floor. So that means I need to run around 3 levels to find him….. This is so going to be easy… I think grouchily to myself. The only thing I can think of, of finding his room, is to look for beer bottles. Probably outside his room? It's a good start, right?

I was right, after walking around each level and many hallways, I come to find myself upon room number 433D. I take a deep breath, trying to figure out a nice apology speech in my head. My fist shakes violently as it inches up to the door. I knock three times and instantly hear an annoyed groan of pain.

"Ahh, Hell's Teeth!" I'm guessing Gale has a hangover, he was pretty drunk last night.

"Gale it's me."

"Fuck off bitch…" I was afraid he was going to be like this.

"Gale I need to talk to you!"

"Did you not hear me? I said FUCK OFF!" I hear some shuffling, and the springs of his bed move. At least I've gotten him to move.

"Gale Hawthorne I'm going to keep knocking until you open this door!" I'm banging on the doorway now, very obnoxiously.

"Ahh…" he grumbles. I hear him dangle the locks, and he opens the door, barely. It's opened a little bit, I can only see one side of his face and body, his shirtless body. "What do you want now Princess? More saving?"

"Let me in, I need to tell you something." I'm looking down now, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. He laughs.

"Like hell I would ever let you in." I'm loosing my patience, I did not waste a half an hour looking for his room just to stand out in the hallway.

"I said… LET ME IN!" and with that I'm shoving myself through his doorway, his room is a pig sty! Other than his B.O it stinks like old beer cans…. Which are all over the floor.

He looks completely shocked of my actions. I smirk at him. "Now will you please listen to me? And put some deodorant on. A shirt wouldn't hurt either." his eyes narrow angrily at me.

"Hon? You think you can come up here, _break_ into my room and bitch at me?"

"If you would let me _explain!_"

"I don't _need_ your explaining, I _need_ you to get out!" he uses his tallness as an advantage, and towers over me. But I'm not backing down now.

"How bout you back off and let me talk." I push his chest and he stumbles backwards. That did it though, his strong rough hands grab my wrists and he pins me against the wall.

"Don't mess with me." I can still smell the white liquor on his hot breath, I can feel the blood from one of my wrists start to soak up my jacket sleeve.

"Gale… you're hurting me." I whimper,

"Do you want me to hurt you!" now I'm scared, maybe seeing him was a bad idea.

"Gale I.."

"You like this don't you, sleeping around with men all the time, you probably only came over here to get some huh?"

"How _dare_ you!" I spit in his face and he staggers backwards holding his face, "You don't even know me!" I start rambling on when he says.

"Ah! You nasty bitch look what you did- Madge? You're bleeding!" his eyes grow wide full of concern and he rushes over to me. He starts to reach for my arm,

"Don't touch me!" I start walking out the door.

"Madge lemme see it." he says… almost sweetly! It's crazy how he can be going from angry to kind and concerned in a matter of seconds. He's like a girl on PMS with his mixed emotions…

"Don't!"

"Madge! Lemme…. Stop struggling!" he has me in his arms, I'm trying to wiggle out, but he's too strong. He's taking off my jacket now.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Madge, Let me see it." he's whispering now. So determined to see what lies beneath the fabric of my jacket. He manages to slip the jacket off of me, even though I'm fighting back with all my might. Gale backs me into a corner and pulls my bloody sleeve down. "Oh my god… Madge!" I can already feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Don't judge me, don't you dare judge me!" I'm starting to become hysterical.

"What did you do to yourself?" he says while examining my cuts. They're all the way up my arm, some deeper than others.

"Damnit Gale! All I came to do is apologize to you, but no, you can never mind your own damn business." I start slumping to the ground. I did not want to cry! I just wanted to simply come and say sorry and leave, but nothing is ever simple. Gale crouches down next to me. He sighs deeply.

"C'mere" he says in a whisper I could barely hear, he sits down and wraps me into his arms. Why is Gale always with me at my weakest times? This is definitely not a Katniss thing, Katniss would've been strong. Why can't I be like her.

Gale's warm body gives me chills all the way down my back, his strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around me, not too tight to hurt me, but tight enough to comfort me. His lips press against my forehead, and we just sit into this position until my sobbing controls. Being this close to him is making my heart pound, why? This guy is a bastard!

Gale POV

She looks so helpless, Madge Undersee cutting herself? Obviously she is not well, deep down I see my little sister in her. Little, helpless, and cute. All I want to do now is help her. I used to hold Posy like this if she ever tripped and fell, if the method could calm down my sister, let's pray it can calm down Madge.

"Madge, when did you get these cuts?" I say in a soothing voice, if I talk any louder it might make her loose it again.

"Last night." she says in a teary whisper.

"Great, infection hasn't set in yet, follow me and I will put some medicine on them."

"When did you become nurse Gale." she says in a hurtful tone, don't loose it Gale, she's just stressed.

"My old job, we went through different types of training," I say calmly, but I really don't want to talk about my job. I failed and was fired, just another thing I lost.

I help Madge up and lead her deeper into my room. Yes, it's messy, but who is she to judge, her life is just like my room, messy and screwed up.

"Would it have killed you to straighten up a bit?" Madge asks annoyingly.

"Do you want me to help you are _not!" _I spit back at her, she's starting to drive me crazy, every time I help her, I get bitched at! She rolls her eyes at me. Why am I even helping her? Madge is just a spoiled jerk who always goes looking for trouble, and I'm dragged into it every time.

"Here." I gesture her to a stool. She sits down and holds out her bloody arm to me. As she sits down I finally notice what she's wearing, I was wondering why the hell she had a damn jacket around her, it's blissfully hot in the buildings. I understand now, obviously Madge doesn't have a bra on, she must have just woken up. I can't keep my eyes off of her, why? I barely know this chick! Gah! Stop looking Gale, stop it! She has so many curves, ones that Katniss never had, why is my heart beating rapidly now?

"What are you waiting for!" Madge asks angrily, getting inpatient of waiting.

I go into my cupboard and grab disinfectant wipes. The blood on her arm has stopped spewing out, and is starting to dry. As I put the cloth down on her skin she makes an inward gasps, which sounds more like hissing.

" Gah! You could've at least warned me about the stinging!" she is really starting to bug me now, why can't she stop complaining and just be grateful!

"Sorry." I say nicely, just keep her calm Gale, and she'll be out of here in no time. I start to wrap bandages around, "No more K?" she narrows her eyes at me.

"Like I would listen to you." she starts to get up,

"Madge…" I start to call after her. "Madge I'm sorry!" she turns around and looks surprised. "Yeah, I'm sorry, for yelling at you, and storming off yesterday." tears are starting to form in her eyes again.

Damnit!

"Gale, I wanted to come over here to say sorry to you! You're just so difficult to communicate to, you're so angry all the time, never giving people chances to talk."

"Are you sure this is an apology….. Seems to me it's just a bunch of insults." she smirks,

"Sorry, I guess I need to get to know you better, to fully understand the way your head works."

"Maybe." I don't really want to talk to her, or anyone. I'm not comfortable talking to people about my "problems".

"Er… thanks for the bandages, nurse Gale." she winks as she says the last words.

"Get outta here." I say jokingly, Madge starts to walk out of my room and stops. She turns back around and hurdles her body onto mine and wraps her arms tightly around my neck. I think this kind of movement is called… a hug? Madge's body is warm and it gives me goose bumps, her curves boring into my body. My heart is starting to race again.

"Sorry, and thank you." she whispers into my ear, and scuttles out of my room quickly.

Madge POV

I don't know why I hugged him, I just had this urge to, I already said sorry and thank you but, something wasn't right. I can still feel the way his strong arms were around me, and his warm body giving me chills. If this was District 12 I would've given anything for Gale to hold me like that.

I look down at my watch, I was there for about an hour and a half, going to work early won't hurt anything will it? I put my jacket back on and head towards the elevator.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Review and tell me what you think! and OH! if you have ANY ideas... i dont care if there stupid i just need ideas... PM me! :D**


	4. A Crazy Situation

Madge POV

"Oh Madge! You're sure early today." Crystal gives me a warm greeting.

"Well, I had nothing better to do." I give her a smile.

"Hmm, you're still in your PJ's sweet heart." I look down, I forgot to change after visiting Gale, I don't have anything to wear but those slutty clothes. I'd rather not walk around in them. I laugh.

"Yeah, I don't have much to wear, once I earn some cash I'll buy something." Crystal looks around suspiciously.

"You know… we don't have many customers in the day time. How bought you and I go on a shopping spree!" she smiles lightly.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

" Yes, I do. MARIO!" she yells to her chubby husband in the back kitchen.

"WHAT!" he calls with the same force.

"Madge and I are going shopping, see you later." she blows him a kiss and drags me out the door.

"Really Crystal, you don't have to do this, I'll feel like I'll owe you more. You're already giving me a place to stay and-" Crystal covers my mouth.

"Honey, I don't have any children to spoil. Just think of yourself as my daughter." she laughs and presses the elevator button. "So Madge, I realized you weren't at our house for breakfast today… Where were you?"

"Oh, uh, I was apologizing to someone." Crystal gasps,

"Could it have been the hunky man that saved you last night?" her eyes light up with excitement. I laugh.

"Yup, that would be Gale." I tell her honestly.

"Why do you have to apologize. He was the one who acted like a complete Douche bag." I can't help but burst out with laughter at Crystal's vocabulary.

"Gale saved me from the hell hole I was living in. I treated him like dirt, we both just needed to talk." I hope this ends our conversation. We arrive at a store called, Le Fish. I'm getting annoyed by these themed names.

"Ooh! They're having a sale! Girl, I'm going to also shop for myself, you look around and pick up anything you want." she winks and skips off to her shopping paradise. I look around, look at the prices. Even though there's a sale everything is so damn expensive. Maybe just a couple of summer dresses and a pair of jeans and some shirts. I don't need that much.

Gale POV

Sleeping, watching porn, drinking. Is pretty much how I spend the rest of my day after Madge left. Should I be cleaning up? Finding a job instead? Yes. I should, do I give a shit of what I should be doing? No. I don't. But, I know there's one thing that I really want to do. I want to see Madge again. I want to hold her, help her, kiss her, touch her, do things to her that she could never imagine. Wait… why am I thinking this way. I never cared about her in District 12, I thought she was dead, and now all of a sudden I want her? Maybe it's my hangover talking.

Another thing I need to do is take a shower, usually I never care what I look or smell like but, after Madge was over I was extremely embarrassed which _never_ happens to me. Gale Hawthorne _never ever EVER_ gets embarrassed. And since I'm already half naked a shower wont kill me. I turn on the shower, get out of my boxers and step in.

"Hells Teeth." I grumble at myself. I forgot to take my damn socks off. I'm too lazy to take them off so I shower with my socks on. Of course as I move to turn down the heat I slip, and of course I'm too hung over to catch myself as my head cracks on the side of the tub. Now my visions blurry and starts to go dark. Karma for being to goddamn lazy. Hells teeth..

Madge POV 

Crystal forced me to buy every color of dresses I could find. All I can do is thank her from the bottom of my heart and work my ass off to pay them back. Which I'm currently working on. Business is starting slow, but I'm back in my interesting uniform, serving nasty alcohol. At least I'm getting good tips, but what's on my mind right now isn't money. It's Gale. In my head are images of his half naked body, his broad shoulders, toned back, incredible biceps and abs. I want him to hold me again, I want him to… touch me. Gah! What am I thinking, _You want him to fu-_ Gah! Stop thinking, just work. Goodness, Inner Madge sure is blunt.

I've been working for two hours straight now. Crystal said I can leave for awhile, just to come back once nighttime has fallen. Should I go see Gale again? Maybe he's annoyed of me. No I should go back to my room and sleep… No, I want to see Gale. I run up to my room to change into one of my new dresses. It's a little short, but it has flower patterns all over it. It's a spaghetti strap, it reminds me of home.

I run down to the elevator, glad it was already stopped at my floor. I book it to Gale's room, and stop at his door. Why is my heart beating? I knock on his door softly and it opens. I guess he didn't lock his door? I hear sounds in his bedroom.

"Gale…?" the voices get louder as I slowly head towards the open room.

"Oh yeah… YES YES YES! Oh baby… yeah!" my heart starts to pound, am I interrupting something? What the hell is going on. I burst into the room, frightened of what I might be walking into.

"Gale Hawthorne what the hell are you doing!" I open my eyes. Nobody's in the room, his television is turned on. Oh my god. Porn? Really Gale, really.. I role my eyes and shut off the disturbing images. I hear the shower running through the door next to his bedroom. The lights are on inside, so that's where he is. I walk over and knock. "Gale, it's me." I get no answer.

I knock again, "Gale?" should I open the door? No, no, he'll answer, I can't just walk in. He's naked! _That's exactly why we want to walk in._ Shut up inner Madge! I pound on the door. "Gale!" can he not hear me? I cover my eyes with one hand and slowly walk in. "Gale I'm coming in." To my surprise I don't get yelled at, is he not in here? I slowly remove my hand and nearly faint.

Gale is slumped over the side of the tub, blood dripping from his head, socks still on and totally… naked. " Gale!" I run over to his side and try to wake him up. I pull the rest of his freezing body out of the tub. The shower water is ice cold. I put a towel over Gale's junk and rest his head on my lap. I part his hair to see if his head is cracked open. I only find a large cut across his head, it's stopped bleeding and it's not death threatening. I leave Gale on the floor and turn off the shower. What the hell happened, maybe it's because he was drunk or… I look back down to his socks. Oh, that's why. I'm not very strong but I manage to hook my arms under Gale's arms and drag him back to his room. Meanwhile his towel is starting to slide off as well. I can't avoid my eyes, I start blushing. Gale Hawthorne is truly a man.

I hurry and get his bed ready, it's going to take all my strength to lift him up. As I place my arms under his I realize how heavy he is. He's so full of muscle and I'm stick and bones. _Ok Madge, you can do it. On the count of three_. I say mentally to myself. 1.. 2.. 3! His limp body weighs so much, wait, scratch that. His limp NAKED body weighs a ton. My whole face is red as I try to haul him up. I'm picking him up from his back, which is not a good way to hold him. I'll either have to lay down and push him off me from the bed which is not what I want to do. Or, I have to pick him up from.. The front.

I can do this, just ignore his.. _Manliness._ Inner Madge is at it again. I attempt to put him down gently but he slumps to the ground with a thud. Oh god, why did you have to become unconscious, and in the shower too! I grab him from under the arms and lift, his cold lips press against my breast.

"Gah!" I squeal, he drops to the ground. Oops. Madge, he's not conscious, just get this over with. I grab him again and lift him up higher. His cool lips settle on my neck, his warm breath sends shivers down my spine. I haul him onto the bed, with his legs hanging off the side, and me on top of him. A groan escapes his lips. Like a ninja I fling myself off of him. Heart pounding, he makes no sudden movements.

I walk back up to him and put his legs onto the bed and pull the covers over him. His lips start to chatter. Maybe if I get some hot pads and make hot chocolate when he wakes up will help. I walk into his kitchen to see what he has. No hot chocolate, but tea, while I heat up water I walk into his bathroom. Since this is nurse Gale's room, I'm pretty sure he has some hot pads. I was right, I walk back into his room and place one on his head, and under his back. He shivers violently, teeth chattering like there's no tomorrow.

To tell you the truth, I can't explain of what I'm about to do. I climb onto his bed, look down at his moist lips. My hearts beating rapidly, I put my hand on his cheek, bend down, and kiss him. I have no idea, why I'm kissing him, but I can't stop. His cool lips on mine make me crazy. I kiss his jaw line, all the way down to his neck and collar bone. Is this considered rape? What if he wakes up? What am I doing! Gale starts to stir under me and a groan of pain comes from his beautiful lips.

"Ahh Madge…" he sighs seductively. Oh no, he's waking up. I hop off of him and run into the kitchen to stir the tea.

Gale POV

Warmth, envelopes me. Something warm is traveling from my lips to neck, neck to collar bone. Something warm is surrounding my body. But, I'm in pain. I don't want to think of the warmth and pain. All I want to think about is Madge.

"Ahh Madge." I sigh to myself, and in a matter of seconds the warmth leaves. No, don't leave come back. I open my eyes and find myself in my room. I'm naked under my covers. Why the fuck am I naked again? Oh yeah, I took a shower, and something happened. I don't remember. Oh that's right, I feel and cracked my head. M y head! Hells Teeth, that's what the pain was. What the hell was the warmth then? I look up and find a hot pad resting on my head. Was that it? No, it was something else, what was it?

Then it hits me, somebody is in my house. Found me in my bathtub and brought me to my bed. My cheeks turn red, damnit stop blushing. You're a man Gale cut it out. I sit up and look through my doorway to see if anyone was still here. A blonde babe in a dress is mixing something in my kitchen. I clear my throat.

"Um… Hello?" The mystery chick turns out to be Madge… MADGE? Did she do this? Was she the one who found me unconscious. I look under the covers, ah hells teeth. She saw me naked.

"Gale, you're awake!" she comes in holding a cup of tea. "Here drink this, it will make you feel better.

Madge POV

I hand Gale the cup of tea, his face is bright red, and I'm guessing mine is as well. He drinks it all in one gulp and color returns to his lips. The lips that I just kissed.

"Gale, what the heck happened to you? I came to visit you and you were out cold, in the.. Shower." his cheeks turn red again. He tries to play it cool.

" I still had a hangover and forgot to take my socks off and I slipped. Not a big deal." he looks away still blushing.

"Gale it is a big deal you cut your head. And-" I look at his alarm clock on his night stand. "Shit!" I totally forgot to go back into work.

"What is it Princess?" Gale says in a cold tone. I'm offended but I could care less right now.

"I'm going to be late for work, just take care of yourself better ok?" I lean over him to take the cup from his night stand to put it away. And I'm out the door.

Gale POV

Madge leans her curvy body over me to grab my cup of tea. Warmth overwhelms me and I lose my breath. The warmth from earlier was from Madge, the warmness from my lips, neck, collar bone. The warmth that was on my body.. Was Madge. She's out the door before I can stop her. What was Madge doing?


End file.
